That Dream
by Huntress of Wonderland
Summary: Yoruichi wakes up in a place she doesn't recognize and doesn't remember falling asleep at all. Strange noises and sights fuel her curiosity. Beware Yoruichi, curiosity killed the cat. New discoveries. New feelings. What will happen to the Shinhoin as she finds out some pretty shocking things? Yorusoi. First fanfic!


Well guys here it is; my first fanfic! And in my heart I knew it had to be a one Yorusoi (my OTP). However, for a warning, it is OOC for both Yoruichi and soifon since they will be EXTREMELY emotional and I know it is EXTREMELY long but the idea just wouldn't get out of my head so ~vwallla! I must say though, this is FAR from my true capabilities so I'm so sorry if it sucks and I swear I'll have better stories out. Love you guys! Enjoy! Characters belong to Tite Kubo and other disclaimers.

**That Dream**

That feeling of being between the dimensions of sleep and reality is what the violet haired goddess had the pleasure of being stuck in. All of her senses were numbed by the confusion of her slumber. Was she asleep or awake? She has no clue; however the woman knew that she was drowsy and relaxed. There was no reason to arise, so why should she get up? This is the rule the woman told herself each time she awoke from sleep, if there was no urgent reason to get up, then she can stay in her peaceful daze until the effects and feeling of just waking up wears off. That is when she can prepare for the day. The woman had made this rule a very long while ago, back to when she was made captain of squad two. That was how she operated in the early morning. That is until one person showed her something that made her regret all of those early morning hours being wasted.

That one person showed her the beauty of the morning and all that it has to offer to anybody who cared enough to look close enough. The one to show her all of this was one of her best friends, her protégé and student, and one of her personal guards.

Her guard was loyal, dedicated, and worshipped the very existence of the woman. The woman and the guard had grown so close, so close. The student would have given her very own life to save her mistress. Her student had always been by her side, through everything, helping her, giving her advice, she gave her everything she desired and followed every command she was given. The woman taught and trained the young guard everything she needed to know about being a part of the stealth force and squad two. The young student worried about nothing else, nothing else mattered. Her whole world revolved around her master, and that was all. Her five siblings are dead; she has no idea of what became of her parents so what else mattered. That woman had made a permanent place in her protégés' heart and mind. In love is not even close to what the young woman felt for her mistress. They had a bond that couldn't be broken.

The violet-haired woman adored her protégé. Every little thing about her she thought was unique and sometimes cute or cool. Without her knowing the young captain started to fall for her student. She knew she had a soft spot for her, but her usually in-check feelings had started to wander to new heights. Every blush she receives, every look of adoration, every worry and concern that she got from the young woman made her heart skip beats. They were, however both clueless about the others emotions. But they were both happy and didn't have a worry in the world. That is until the golden-eyed goddess made a horrible mistake.

She left.

She left the Seireitei, the Soul Society, the second division, and the stealth force. She left her protégé, her student, her little bee. She abandoned everything without a word and without a goodbye. She left with the captain of the thirteenth division, Kisuke Urahara. The woman, Yoruichi Shihouin had left to save her childhood friend and the vizards from being arrested. They ran to the world of the living and went into hiding. The now abandoned young assassin that once worshiped Yoruichi, Soifon, was left alone in the world. She was betrayed, lied to, and all of her trust and devotion had been thrown right back in her face. Soifon was devastated. Her goddess was gone and out of her life and now she was all alone. No real friends or family to support, care, and love her, just her own mind and zanpakuto. She originally thought that it was because her mentor didn't trust her. Then she realized that she was never good enough. She was so weak compared to Yoruichi and thought of herself as useless and in the way. Her mistress didn't want to have to be slowed down by her and she was intolerable anyway, that's what Soifon's theory was. This made her go into despair and depression. She saw herself as unworthy of living since her whole existence was to protect and serve her mistress. Therefore, she tried to take her own life.

That is until the captain of the fourth division, Retsu Unohana, stopped her and began to help Soifon with her problems. The older woman showed her the things that she has to live for, all of the things that await her in life. That is when the young Soifon promised herself that she will get stronger than anyone and arrest and kill Yoruichi Shihoin with her bare hands. Throughout the years, she achieved and unlocked shikai, and then bankai. Then she figured out a new 'technique' (shunko) that she thinks she developed that she can use to finally surpass and kill the one who betrayed her. Then she became the captain of squad two and the commander of the stealth force, what her former mentor used to be. Then she still trained every second of the day when she was finished with her captain duties and paperwork. She always overdoes her training, pushing her body and mind way past the breaking point. She became a regular at the fourth division, being drug in by members of the stealth force unconscious from pushing her body too much plus the lack of sleep, food and not to mention the constant stress she was under. However the petite captain also asked the 'Mother of Soul Society' for sleeping pills. Unohana knew these were for the countless number of nights the young captain stayed awake thinking about a certain purple-haired goddess. When Soifon had managed to fall into slumber, she was haunted by terrible nightmares which always involved the former captain of squad two. These events kept going on and on until they came.

Over a hundred years after the terrible betrayal, the Ryoka entered the Soul Society to save Rukia Kuchki from execution. We all know how that story went, Ichigo saves Rukia, then Aizen betrays the Soul Society, and blah, blah, blah (In my opinion all that was boring and the real party began when Soifon reunites with Yoruichi.) But we all also know the story of how Yoruichi and Soifon have that epic (and emotional) battle which ended with Soifon crying on the ground before her former mentor asking why she didn't take her with her. Then afterwards they both trap Aizen in a hold together, showing that they had reasoned with each other. But Soifon never received an answer to her question. And to this day she hasn't. They are kind of like they were before, they were friends but rarely see each other while not doing business related things. They are more distant; however Soifon went back to worshipping everything relating to the goddess. Yoruichi had noticed that her little bee had become much stronger than when she last saw her and she developed into a very beautiful young lady and assassin. Oh how she had missed her. Oh how she still misses her, since they rarely do hang out anymore.

So there she was, just lying in bed in a room at the Urahara Shop she supposed. There was no telling where she was since her senses were so dulled from her tiredness. The moonlight streamed through the silky curtains, creating a smooth trail of silver to fill the messy and cluttered room. A slight breeze entered the room and slightly ruffled the purple hair of the goddess. The breeze was welcomed by Yoruichi, it calmed her and helped intensify that floating feeling of being in between those dimensions. She was only aware that she was lying on a cloud like bed, her head was on top of a very comfortable pillow, and covering her was one of the softest things she had ever felt. She felt content and warm just lying in that bed. The slight, familiar scent of honey and the outdoors made her feel even more sleepy and happy and was lulling her to sleep. The cat-like woman felt like she was on cloud nine, and at the moment, she didn't have a care in the world. Drowsiness was taking affect and she slowly closed her heavy eye lids and slowly let sleep take her away to the unknown.

Yoruichi awoke what seemed to be a few hours later to a soft, muffled sound, or more so, voice. It was still dark out and the full moon's light still shined brightly in the room. The woman barely heard the voice but it barely roused her awake. When she didn't hear the noise again she sighed contently and closed her tired eyes once again to drift off to sleep. But once she was about to fall asleep, she heard the same gentle sound of a voice. The sound wasn't in the room but still in the same building; however it didn't sound like Kisuke, Tessai, Jenta, or Ururu. She put that aside and tried to once again fall back into a peaceful slumber, however the sound had not ceased to exist and continued, however, this time seemed to have formed a sentence. What the voice had said was unknown, but it made the woman in bed become more aware of her surroundings. The effects of being tired and almost asleep slowly dulled to nothing, and now, her senses were no longer under the sleepy influence and noticed quite a few new and surprising things. The sweet aroma of honey and the outdoors was now slightly stronger and her mind registered this scent as a familiar smell. She slowly sat up, stretched and rubbed at her blurred, tired golden eyes. Once they were cleared, she looked around and straightened at attention from what she saw. She was definitely NOT in the Urahara Shop… she even doubted that she was even in the World of the Living. It felt like she was somewhere in the Soul Society, but she wasn't quite sure. She wasn't familiar with the building she was in, but she casted a glance out the window and, with her advanced night vision, saw the insignia of the second division on a sign a thousand or so feet away on a neighboring building. Well at least she now knew where she was.

_That's weird, _Yoruichi thought, _I don't remember coming to the Soul Society or the second division, and whose quarters is this?! Did I get hammered at some bar and get taken to a friend? No I didn't even go drinking. So why am I here? Where is here? _

That is when the confused woman heard that same gentle voice again, this time a bit louder, but still undecipherable. She could now realize that the voice was also very familiar to her. It sounded female, yet not as girly as some, it sounded rougher, however at the moment it sounded gentle and caring. She hung her legs over one side of the big, soft bed, straining to hear that delicate voice again. She decided to carefully stand and listen for the sound. At that moment an idea popped up in her head, she would search and feel for the spiritual pressure of the person who is making the familiar sound. When she focused on the area around her, she felt only a slightly strong, foreign spiritual pressure a few rooms down but felt that there was another that is hiding their pressure so they wouldn't be sensed. She looked in the direction of the door and saw that it was open a good two inches.

_A door? Well I guess this person likes doors instead of sliding paper ones._

Yoruichi slowly made her way to the oak door and pulled at the brass handle, which produced a very slight and quiet creak. She slipped through the opening and looked both ways down the hallway. The hallway's floor was wooden and the walls weren't decorated at all. She stepped out to the middle of the hall, her feet silently padding against the wooden floor boards. When the tan goddess saw that there were multiple other rooms in both directions, she sighed in annoyance.

_Ugh … it's going to take forever to check each ro-_

All of her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when she heard that very same voice again. It came from down the hallway to her right, where she sees a very dim light coming from a room a few hundred feet away. The woman slowly began to make her way to the only light source in the undecorated hallway. Her senses were now at full attention as she her mind went through every scenario that this situation could lead to. Was it just someone working in the middle of the night? Maybe this building was being robbed and she would catch the fiend red handed! Or maybe the people that owned these quarters were being held hostage, or, even worse, are already dead, and she would have to go into an epic battle with a strong, evil opponent. She cancelled out the first scenario and had her mind set on catching the intruder and teaching it a lesson it'll never forget. This would get her some public attention plus she would be able to see her little bee, since she is in charge of all criminals in the Soul Society, so it was a win-win situation for her.

The ex-captain of the second division went into assassin mode as she stalked soundlessly down the hallway. Each step she took got the tan woman closer and closer to that dim beam of light that came from the mysterious room. Each inch the goddess got nearer, that gentle voice got slightly louder, clearer, and more decipherable. Her mind registered that sound as familiar again; however she couldn't pinpoint exactly who it belonged to. The answer was so close but she just couldn't figure it out. As she inched closer to the streak of light, she saw that it was coming from inside a small room with the door slightly open a few centimeters, however she couldn't clearly see what or who was inside the room from where she was. Once again the voice sounded, this time Yoruichi heard the melody like voice. Someone was singing, singing ever so softly. The female voice was nearer now. Yoruichi stopped to listen for the voice, but it didn't sound again until she was merely three feet away from the slightly cracked open wooden door. This made her stop dead in her tracks and turn an ear toward the room, to listen more carefully. The voice silently made a soft "shhh" sound and then mumbled a few gentle words.

Yoruichi closed the distance between the door and her, but stood away from the opening. The voice was driving her crazy. She knew yet didn't know the voice and she was literally itching to know who that sweet voice belonged to. Curiosity killed the cat; however this cat would go through hell and back to figure out this mysterious situation. She put a listening ear toward the door as she heard the soft and almost inaudible footsteps of the person inside padding around the room. A quiet giggle made the golden-eyed woman perk her ears. She had heard that soothing laughter before, but she had only had the pleasure of hearing that pleasant sound only a couple times. The laughter was so rarely heard, that when the princess heard it, she nearly gasped in surprise. A blurry picture of a person formed in Yoruichi's mind eye. It was too foggy and hazy to see who the unknown person was, but the goddess could see somewhat of the outline. A name was on the tip of her tongue; a name so familiar the urge to just barge into the small room to see who it is was almost irresistible.

_Come on, just go in already! This person could have been dealt with by now. But I need to know what and who I'm going up against. Besides, what if it's just some innocent person going bump in the night and I am just getting worked up over nothing? So what's the big deal? I'm just wasting valuable sl-_

At that moment, a hushed voice interrupted her internal conflict.

"Hmm, getting sleepy, huh", the female voice asked carefully.

Even though the voice was disguised with a gentle and soft mask, Yoruichi automatically knew whose voice that was is. The fog in her mind's eye quickly cleared out, as if a huge gust of wind blew all of it away and Yoruichi could now clearly see whose figure was hidden in the haze as clear as day. How couldn't she see it from the start? Why couldn't her brain process that it was her?! The tan woman then took the door handle to the dimly illuminated room in her hand, and just stopped. She let her hand absorb the feeling of the cool brass and committed that feeling, _that sensation_ to memory. Her body forbade her from moving until she had spent minute or two just standing outside that room, just staring at the brass handle of the oak door. She looked at her own distorted reflection in the reflective metal. Tired, golden cat-like eyes stared back at her; purple, messy hair, which is usually up in a ponytail, framed a face of that of a tan goddess, a princess, an angel. She looked down, toward her night cloths, and placed a hand on the silky, short-sleeved orange nightshirt that she was dressed in. She ran her hand slowly down the delicate fabric until she came off the smooth road and reached the side of her shorts. They were black and came down to her mid-thigh. The garments were all that sheltered her from the chill that ran down her spine ever since she left the room she was in sleeping peacefully. Yet nothing sheltered her from the raw emotion that ran through her body.

_Come on, Yoruichi! Now's your chance to finally set things right for both of you! Just tell her how you feel, I mean, you already ruined her life and changed her from a sweet, shy young woman into a hostile, cold woman who glares daggers at anyone she can so you have nothing to lose, right? Man, did I screw up…_

Yoruichi didn't go easy on herself while she argued with herself. And she missed some soft lyrics of a song that the voice was singing. Finally, with minutes of arguing with her conscience, she decided to go ahead and confront the person in the room. She clutched the door handle and ever so slowly opened the door to the faintly illuminated room. However, what she saw was not what she was expecting. At all.

The light coming from the room was from a candle on a dark wooded table on the right side of the room. The walls of the bedroom itself were a soft yellow and looked quite beautiful in the dim light. Small bumble bees and black cats were carefully painted with great detail on multiple spots on the walls. At some locations on the wall, the bumble bees and cats would be playing together or resting and relaxing with each other. For some strange reason Yoruichi felt warm in her heart at the sight it all. The wooden floor, like all of the pieces of furniture, was a dark brown almost black color that complimented the colors of the room. A rocking chair was in one corner of the room with a small, folded yellow blanket draped on the back of it. Furniture also included a dresser, a peculiar table with towels and such on it, and a few other chairs and stools. A circular, fluffy gold rug was placed at the center of the room. On the rug, some stuffed animals rested and were, in Yoruichi's opinion, insanely adorable. There were little teddy bears and toys that seemed like they had not been played with yet. Yoruichi also thought the placement and location of the toys was strange.

_Why are things like this in her barracks? What is this room for anyway? Why is it here? _

Her questions would soon be answered as she turned her gaze to the person in the room. A figure of a woman was standing on one side of the room with her back toward the door and to Yoruichi. The small woman wore simple short black shorts and a yellow tank top. The goddess chuckled at the sight of the woman's attire_, just like a bumble bee_. Her dark short hair was ruffled a little from what the purple haired woman thought was sleep. The spiky tips spiked out in all directions. Two long clothed braids hung down her back with one golden hoop at the end of each braid. Looking at the hoops, a grin made its way onto Yoruichi's face. When in her cat form, she would often sneak up behind the young captain and bat at those rings, causing the owner to turn around and smile that sweet, rare smile. Other times, when she would be relaxing she would play with the braids or clink the two golden rings together to cause a small chime to sound. Oh, how she loved that sound. Smiling, Yoruichi lightly stepped into the room without making a sound. Being as stealthy as she is, she successfully made it to the center of the circular rug without being detected by the Captain of the Stealth Force. Apparently, the younger woman was too preoccupied by something in her arms that was receiving her undying attention to notice the new presence in the room. Yoruichi stopped dead in her tracks as she put all of the pieces of the puzzle together, especially when she saw the last piece of furniture in the cute room.

Soifon was standing in front of a dark wooded crib with white comforters and sheets and a tossed aside black and yellow stripped blanket.

_A baby's room?! What's a baby's room doing in Soi's house? What's a _baby_ doing in Soi's house? What- who- what the hell's going on?!_

Wide golden eyes were locked on Soifon as the younger woman shifted her weight from one foot to the other, still unaware of the goddess's presence. Breathy laughs of amusement left from the nose of the petite captain. Putting two and two together, Yoruichi had an idea of what exactly her little bee was holding, but she wanted to know _who. _Walking silently closer, the golden-eyed woman leaned her head to try and catch a glimpse of who was in her Soi's arms. She could exactly see who but she confirmed that her suspicion was correct; the aggressive, cold captain of the second division was in fact holding a small bundle in her arms. The bundle was a petite white blanket with a small black kitten sewed on to one of the corners of it and was indeed covering a small infant that Yoruichi couldn't see yet. However just as she was just about to get a glimpse of the baby, Soifon quickly but carefully put the bundle back into the crib and swiftly turned around and immediately went into a battle stance. Yoruichi was actually pretty surprised and when she saw the protective fire burning in Soi's eyes; she honestly thought she was going to be dead. However, once the younger woman saw it was Yoruichi, the fire instantly died and a blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She dropped her battle stance and clasped her hands behind her back.

"L-Lady Yoruichi! My apologies! You startled me."

"Oh it's okay Soi. If anything, you startled me," Yoruichi chuckled.

"Well you must be hungry since you haven't been awake for a few days so I can make you something if you'd like," the young woman offered, pointing a finger toward the door.

_Asleep?_

"Well, now that you mention it, I am- Wait, I was asleep? For _how _long?"

Yoruichi was quite confused now. Everything about the room and the baby now escaped her mind as she received this new information. Her golden eyes were wide with shock and she had no clue about anything anymore. Soifon didn't look any different, however, instead of confusion, great concern reflected in her eyes. She walked to a table that had a glass of what seemed to be water inside and returned to her original spot with the glass and held it out for the older woman to take.

"Here, at least for now, you should probably drink something. Also, I guess you don't remember either, do you?"

Yoruichi took the glass from the captain and took a sip. The water was really refreshing as she drank and it calmed her a little. Once she drank the entire glass in only a few gulps, she turned her attention to the woman in front of her.

"Remember what?"

Soi's face became even redder as she thought for a moment or two before she answered, "Well, y-you kind of, well… went unconscious".

Yoruichi was sincerely at a loss now. She could not recall anything about passing out or what she had been doing beforehand. The goddess searched the stormy grey eyes of the woman in front of her for some kind of sign that the usually serious captain was just messing with her. Alas, there was nothing but concern and truth in the depths of those misty, beautiful eyes. Without even realizing, Yoruichi began to lose herself in Soifon's grey orbs; they were pulling her in and the purple-haired woman gave no effort to escape from their grasp. However, the younger woman began to speak once again, snapping the older woman out of her trance.

"Um… Lady Yoruichi? Are you sure you should be out of bed? I think you should be resting. Like I said, I can go make you something to eat and tomorrow I can tell Captain Unohana that your awake and she can come check you over to make sure you're alright. I mean, that was some fall you had," the woman said, smirking at the end.

"Fall", Yoruichi questioned, raising an eyebrow, " I really don't remember what happened." Feeling silly, the goddess rubbed the back of her head and neck with her hand. The younger woman began to say something but stopped herself and instead a shade of bright pink spread out across her cheeks. Just then a soft, cute yawn sounded from the crib, breaking the silence that filled the room. Soifon glanced over her shoulder at the crib, smiling softly. She turned her gaze back to the older woman, whose eyes were fixed on the crib, too. The captain's smile grew and sighed softly at Yoruichi's curiosity.

"Well, I guess it was Captain Unohana's fault. You were just really overprotective, excited and worried that I guess that you kind of went a little crazy, so Unohana had to knock you out," the younger woman said, chuckling slightly.

"Wait, why was I excited and go crazy? Did I miss my birthday?! Did I win the Soul Society lottery? How long was I asleep? Ugh, I have so many questions I can even think properly," Yoruichi spoke rapidly and coincidently, this small outburst amused the small woman. The goddess received a little laugh from the strict captain which made her stop her ranting. Watching her little bee laugh brought a smile to her own lips. The captain of squad two rarely ever smiled in her life, let alone shows any emotion except hatred at all, so it was nice to see Soi like this.

Soifon took two steps closer to Yoruichi, a smile on her face and her grey eyes loving.

"I'm guess you really don't remember. Well you were knocked out by Captain Unohana because I was-"

A small cry came from the crib interrupted her and Soifon immediately turned around and walked toward the sound. She looked in with a sweet smile and put a calming hand inside. She glanced over her shoulder at the wide-eyed and confused Yoruichi with those rare, loving eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Because I was having her."

"Having her?" Yoruichi asked softly; more to herself than to anyone else. She started to add everything together. When she figured everything out, Yoruichi was both genuinely depressed and upset at what she just realized. However, from deep within her, she also felt rage and anger began to rise up and bubble, like a volcano that is preparing to explode.

_Her?! As in the baby in the crib? Since when was Soi pregnant? Just your luck Yoruichi, the moment you decide to confess your love for her you find out she's a mother. I'm too late! You're so stupid, you freaking idiot…! But who's Soi's lover? I'll KILL him for taking my little bee from me! I'll kick his ass so hard he'll- _

"Oh gosh, I completely forgot!" Soifon exclaimed, turning toward her former mentor, her face now presenting a very depressing and a very "Oh_ shit!" _expression. She brought a trembling hand to her lips. "I'm so sorry! You haven't even met her, let alone seen her! Come here," Soifon cut off Yoruichi's thoughts as she motioned for the goddess to come to the crib next to her. At first, Yoruichi was _very_ confused and hesitated for a moment or two but quickly got next to her little bee as the captain spoke.

"It's time to meet your daughter".

Yoruichi's heart nearly stopped. The woman's world came to a halt as she her brain registered the sentence in her head. There was no sound. Nothing moved. It was like everything disappeared off the face of Soul Society. Yoruichi just tried to process the new information she had just received. She just randomly (blissfully) woke up in Soi's house, walked into this baby room, and was told from out of the blue that she is the father(/mother?) of Soifon's baby. The older woman's mind was racing with thoughts as she tried to comprehend the situation.

_WHAT?! I don't- I-I didn't…well I don't think I- no I didn't! But how?! I didn't even tell her that I love her and we have a baby? How could this be?! _

"_What", _Yoruichi breathed. Maybe Soi was just joking around with her. Yeah that's what's happening! The captain was just messing with her; probably getting revenge for all the times the cat-like woman tricked or teased her. However, Yoruichi didn't want it to be a trick. She hoped it was real. Yes, it was moving a little too fast even for the Goddess of Flash, but this is exactly what she wanted in the long run. She wanted to be with Soi, she wanted to have a family with her, that's all she wanted. She often dreamed about it but now the moment is _here!_ Grant it, it wasn't the way she expected it but it's here! The goddess considered the fact that she had actually been in a relationship with her little bee and lost a little of her memory from when she was knocked out by Unohana while Soi was in labor. She was bound to to get it back soon, right?

"Yeah I know, I really can't believe she's finally here either, it seems just like yesterday you took me to Unohana when I felt sick. Turns out I was pregnant". Soi laughed then, thinking about an amusing moment and turned her gaze away from the crib and toward Yoruichi. "Hm, there I was wondering what you would say, I look over and you're jumping for joy and running around like a cute little kid." The Shihoin watched as Soifon laughed at the memory.

_She's… laughing. I never get to see that beautiful smile or hear that laugh anymore. Even back then she rarely ever did so. She's happy… with this? She's happy with me? With being the mother of our child? With being in this situation?_

She had to admit, that's probably how she would have acted and, unknowingly, joined in on the laughter. But the moment of merriment was short-lived as Yoruichi took slow steps toward the crib. Oh, she desperately wished this wasn't a just a dream. Calmly walking closer and closer, the woman closed her eyes and pinched a part of her skin on her arm between her thumb and forefinger hard, causing her to whimper slightly. Soifon, however, caught the sound and once again turned her attention to the approaching woman. Yoruichi quickly reopened her eyes and glanced around her and saw that she was still in the baby room and not waking up in her own bed. This was real! She must have lost a small amount of her memory, which she told herself she would regain in a day or two, and her relationship with _Soi _was real! Heck, the _baby _was real! Yoruichi could hear her cooing tiredly in her crib as she was now merely three feet away from her love and child. A big, goofy smile made its way on her tan features and her eyes softened as she began to feel her bright gold eyes water up. She finally had a reason to happily cry for.

The Shihoin stopped two feet away from Soifon and the crib. She was so close yet couldn't yet peer in to see the infant inside, but she heard her. Little coos and yawns were coming from the crib and she continued to listen to the baby, her _daughter, _speak. Each sound touched her heart and made her want to stop standing there like a fool and go to the little one. Soi, who was watching the purple-haired goddess the whole time, smirked lightly as she saw her lover listen to their baby and saw the inner conflict occurring in her head. Reaching a hand out, she slipped her creamy hand into the slightly bigger, tan hand. This snapped Yoruichi's attention back to the captain of the stealth force and she looked at their intertwined fingers. They fit together like puzzle pieces. She always knew she was missing something in her life and that something turned out to be the person she left behind. She returned her golden gaze to the gentle, silver stare of her one love. Nothing but love, anticipation, and care was in the eyes of the usually cold as ice captain.

"Come on, she's been waiting forever to meet you and you her."

Yoruichi could only nod and sigh as she took the final two steps (with Soi slightly tugging her hand to guide her forward) to be able to see into the crib. What she saw was something better than her dreams, better than anything she could ever imagine other than her Soi.

Still wrapped in the white blanket was a petite infant that was sound asleep on her back. Yes, the baby should have been placed on its stomach, mind you, but the captain had to quickly put the infant quickly in the crib to see who had walked into the room at the time (Yoruichi). Yoruichi squeezed Soifon's hand with a big grin on her face. She was perfect. Her (I guess now) _family_ was perfect. The little baby girl's breathing was even and soft; clearly in the realm of a deep sleep. She guessed that Soifon had just put her to sleep with a lullaby, which explains the aria voice she was hunting down earlier.

The more she looked at her baby, the more her love grew for her. Yoruichi ponderously raised her free hand and slowly reached into the crib and gently placed a light hand on the baby's exposed arm. Her skin was unbelievably smooth and the older woman began to softly trace small patterns on her arm. Her skin was a light tan; a mix of both of the women's skin tones. Careful not to wake the sleeping infant, Yoruichi began to trail her finger up to her daughter's peaceful, sleeping face. A warm smile found its way onto the tan features of the goddess's face. She was beautiful.

She let her index finger carefully travel around the baby's silken face. Her adorable little nose twitched slightly when she softly touched it. She traced her small pink lips with feather-like brushes with the pad of her finger. She held the infant's smooth cheek and stared at each and every inch of her daughter.

_She's perfect…and she's mine. My baby._

Lastly, the goddess's touch moved to the baby girl's hairline and stopped. She lightly began to stroke the dark blue, almost black tresses, careful not to rouse the sleeping baby. She continually ran her hand through the dark hair, admiring it, memorizing the feeling of it like she did with the baby's soft skin. Yoruichi smiled down at her cute daughter with a motherly smirk as tears blurred her vision. She blinked them away, wanting to have a clear view of the baby in the white blanket. She had always pictured this moment; herself, Soifon and their baby in a peaceful, wonderful moment like this one. She did not, however, ever think it would be like this. She didn't know the moment would be here this quickly, this suddenly. But, I didn't matter anymore. This is what she wanted and this is clearly what Soifon wanted.

The older woman casted her golden gaze to the woman next to her that was holding her hand. The shorter of the two was too staring lovingly at the newborn with her own motherly smile. Soifon looked amazing like that, just standing in the dimly lit room with a smile and a light blush on her face. At that moment, Yoruichi's emotions finally exploded in an instant. All different kinds of feelings went through her; happiness, pride, attraction, sadness, love, admiration, adoration, fear, joy, relief, and desire. While looking at Soifon, those emotions urged Yoruichi on in her next action.

_She's mine, too. She's perfect, as well, _my_ little bee. And that's _our _baby. Ours!_

Yoruichi's eyes glazed over with desire as her hand slowly retreated from the crib_. _She took that hand and cupped Soifon's porcelain cheek, causing the young captain to look up at her with an addled expression on her face. The Shihoin inched her face closer to the younger woman's hesitantly. Only mere inches separated the two from expressing their love and both of them truly wanted show the other how right this whole situation is. Soifon gave Yoruichi an encouraging squeeze to her hand, silently telling her to keep going. For once taking a command, the goddess closed the small distance between them. It was a simple kiss that lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like years had gone by for the two women. They were both blissfully floating on cloud nine. Gently holding each other, they enjoyed the short kiss and Yoruichi committed this feeling and moment to memory. Her mind was empty and she thought of nothing else but the woman she was kissing. Sparks of emotions began to ignite in the two, setting of minor explosions inside of their hearts. Their fluttering hearts swelled in their chests and created a feeling that both wanted to experience for every second of the rest of their lives. When they broke apart due to the lack of air, they leaned their foreheads together and intensely stared into each other's joy filled eyes. Yoruichi gently nuzzled her nose against Soifon's, who returned the gesture hesitantly with a dark blush dusting across her cheeks.

"I love you," Yoruichi whispered. She knew fully well that those words had escaped her lips because she had been meaning to tell her little bee that for a _very _long time. However, it was still a surprise to her when she heard herself speak those words. The goddess closed her eyes, thinking that her feelings wouldn't be returned and this strange reality would turn out to be a terrible nightmare. Most likely, Soifon would get extremely enraged, screaming at her that she could never love the one person she ever opened up to- who then left her, leaving her alone without a friend in the world- tossing the younger woman away like an old toy. Or she would tell the older woman that she couldn't be with her since she's a Fon, a mere servant to the Shihoin and nothing more. She'd say she didn't deserve all of the love the goddess had to offer. She would be disgracing the clan she was raised and trained to serve all her life. There was no way she could possibly do that. Her heart was thumping in her chest at what seemed to be a million miles per hour. Yoruichi eagerly waited for a reply from the smaller woman, however, nothing but silence and steady breathing met her ears. She did not dare open her eyes for she did not wish to see the look of disgust or hatred burning in those smoky orbs. So the Shihoin princess just stood there, with the hand that used to be caressing Soi's chin now resting on the slightly exposed creamy hip of the silver–eyed woman and her other hand lightly gripping the side of the baby's crib, her eyes closed.

"I love you, too."

Golden eyes shot open. Had she heard her correctly? Was this not some sick trickery or cruel reality? It was Yoruichi who did not deserve the love of her little bee and she knew this full well. How could she love the person who abandoned her without even a word or a farewell? Yoruichi had not even given a thought about her when she was leaving and clearly choose Urahara over her, she always had…. So many questions and concerns began to file in to her head, thinking that it was impossible that the smaller woman could even come close to loving her back. However, she took the word of the captain. Never before had the goddess heard such sincerity in one's words. Truth leaked within those words and the fact that it was said so softly and lovingly was another reason why her eyes began to tear up in happiness. Using her former student's silvery doorways-also known as her eyes- She stared straight into her soul. Rising her own spiritual pressure, Yoruichi enveloped them, letting them be surrounded by the blissfulness and warmth she was experiencing. After feeling Yoruichi's spiritual pressure nudge and wrap around her, she added her own, intertwining it with Yoruichi's. Their souls harmonized beautifully, each filling in the dips, rips and gaps of the other. The bubble of pressure was beginning to rise in strength, making it begin to be visible. It fluctuated calmly like ripples in a creek or river and was smooth in appearance. A soft gold and a dark grey color mingled with speckles of silver and black mixed and swirled like a churning hurricane, quietly building up pressure for the storm. The two stood there, surrounded by a mosaic, transparent, round shield, contently gazing into each other's hazy eyes. The bubble emitted an illuminating light that complimented the room, giving it a look that an angel had just descended into the room. The two thought the atmosphere matched perfectly with their emotions and they weren't the only ones to agree.

Soft cries and coos sounded from the crib, interrupting the romantic moment between her mothers. The two women diverted their attention from each other and averted it to their baby. Her eyes were not open; however, she must have felt the familiar feeling of the spiritual pressure of the two women, causing her to awake. She cutely fussed a little for attention, kicking her small legs and waving her arms slightly.

"She's beautiful," Yoruichi whispered, gazing affectionately at her adorable daughter, tightening her hold on the young captain.

"I know."

The younger woman had a blush adorning her cheeks still as she leaned forward into the crib. She reached both hands in and carefully wrapped her arms around the infant, lifting her from the crib and placing her in the security of her protective arms. The baby -who was making a fuss and asking for her parents throughout the whole ordeal- piped down as soon as she entered the warmth of her mother's loving arms. Soifon smiled down at her petite daughter, looking at her with pride and adoration. Yoruichi was in a similar state. She increased the hold on her little bee and wore a grin on her face, trying to get as close as possible to the newborn. Seeing the eagerness in the goddess's eyes, Soifon turned slightly and raised the bundle out for the Shihoin to hold. Yoruichi was confused and hesitant at first, however was calmed and reassured when Soi spoke.

"Go on, you won't hurt her. She wants to meet you and by the look on your face," she stopped to give a small chuckle, "you are dying to hold her," she said, smiling softly with tears rising in her silver eyes. Looking at Soi for one last reassurance, she received a nod of encouragement. Building up confidence, the older woman reached out and took the baby into her arms. Soi told her to mind the little one's head, making sure it had proper support. Now holding her daughter for the first time ever, new emotions began to flow in her like a river. She felt things she never felt before. Yoruichi didn't even know what she was feeling! All she knew was that it was something she wanted to feel every day for the rest of her life. Her heart felt fuzzy and swollen as it clenched and beat frantically in her chest. The baby was so small, so fragile. Yoruichi was scared that in some way she would accidently and unintentionally injure the frail baby in her arms. However, Soifon, The Captain of Squad Two and leader of the Stealth Force held the little girl. One of the most powerful, ruthless and feared soul reapers in Soul Society acted so loving and caring to the infant. No one would believe how amazingly motherly Soi could be, so, if Soifon could do it, so could she. Yoruichi held her baby tighter to her chest, making sure that she was secure but comfortable in her hold. Her daughter cooed quietly, her eyes not yet open but very awake. Both women chuckled as they listened to the yawns and noises, watching her adorable little face scrunch up and wiggle. Using her index finger, Yoruichi stroked the small, slightly tanned hand of the newborn in her arms. The little one felt her mother's affectionate touch and reacted slowly by grabbed her mother's finger clumsily and blindly and held it firmly in her grasp.

At that moment, something broke inside of the older woman. A new tidal wave of emotions crashed and wracked through her violently, all in one instance. However, the feeling lingered within in her. As a result, a foreign feeling - a trickling sensation - went down the tan goddess's cheek. She realized that tears were flowing down her cheeks. Never before has such emotion showed upon the Goddess of Flash's flawless, stoic face. The continual fall of tears did not cease, even after the baby's grip on her mother's finger weakened and fell. From her teary vision, Yoruichi saw and felt the loss of contact. Immediately taking a disliking to the loss of contact, Yoruich retreated her hand and instead leaned her head closer to the little one. She lightly kissed the baby's cute nose, which caused her to scrunch it up, most likely because she could not see who had given her the gesture. However she responded happily, as if she knew who was holding her, gave a slight smile, reached up, and placed both of her small hands on her mother's cheeks – one on each side. The older woman's breath hitched. Yoruichi, with tears still flowing down her face, kept her face in the baby's hold. She smiled sweetly as she lowered her face even closer to touch noses with her daughter.

_She's so softs, so fragile. _

Yoruichi's smile turned into a grin as she gazed passed the teary wall of her vision and watched as the baby in her arms scrunched up her face. Eyelids fluttering, eyelashes batting, the little girl's eyes opened. In that instant, gold met gold. Yoruichi gasped as the scene played out in front of her.

Soifon, who has been watching the whole ordeal from the beginning with a smile and teary eyes, gasped. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth, however, a smile could be seen underneath.

"She has your eyes! This is the first time she opened her eyes."

The baby blinked a few times, trying to clear the blurriness from her newly acquired vision. After the mist faded away from her sight, the baby looked straight into the eyes of her golden-eyed mother. The infant's curious gaze was much like her own; cat-like. Playfulness and curiosity was seen in those smaller eyes. At the sight of the similar eyes, tanned skin and calming, protecting, and loving aura, the corners of her soft petite lips lifted. Soon, the little smile turned into a cute, toothless grin that was aimed straight at her surprised mother. This caused the older woman to increase her own grin to impossibly huge and chuckles began to arise. The baby released her hold on her mother's cheeks and looked around at the world, taking in all the sights that she had yet to see. Yoruichi and Soifon watched the baby as her golden gaze flicked from one thing to the next; examining her room intently like she didn't want to miss a single detail.

"Slow down, little one, or you might give yourself a headache. You have all of eternity to see the wonders of the world," Yoruichi chuckled. Soi laughed with her. Then, something popped up in the goddess's mind. Turning her head to face the captain, she caught her eye.

"I- her … um what's her…ah- I don't …"

"You forgot what we were going to name her, right?"

"Um… I uh yeah, I-I did," she responded, almost truthfully with a guilty look on her face. Embarrassed that she forgotten her own daughter's name, she aimed her attention back to the newborn cooing in her arms.

Soifon, for once, didn't look mad. She had a content smile adorning her features and her eyes shone, like a tiny flame illuminated inside them. "Think. Think about us," she said. She moved closer to Yoruichi, a blush dusting her cheeks. She placed a hand on the tanned arm, making the older woman turned her gaze to where they touched. Her arm was tingling at the point of contact.

_On second thought, my arm's burning. _

The burning sensation was like nothing she ever felt before. No one has ever made her experience this type of feeling before, neither. However, that feeling also sent a shockwave through her, like a little electric prick on the arm. Yoruichi no longer had the ability to think clearly. Yet, she knew. She didn't know how, but she did. It just popped into her mind, from out of the blue. Yoruichi slowly raised her head and looked Soi straight in the eye.

"Shunko."

Soifon's smile grew larger as she gave a slight nod of the head and tightened her hold on her lover's arm. Her silver gaze flicked from the older pair of eyes, who were staring back at her with a lopsided grin, to the younger pair who was still looking around at her surroundings. She wiped a tear from her cheek and then went to wipe one off of Yoruichi's goddess-like features. A caramel hand caught the porcelain one before it could leave its owner's face. Soifon's smile never faltered but raised an eyebrow in question. Yoruichi dodged the look and let her gaze bore into the silver one in front of her. Taking the now captured hand, the caramel goddess placed the hand firmly against her cheek and rubbed the hand with her cheek affectionately. The gesture was cat-like and caused the smaller woman to blush a bright red. The Shihoin kept nuzzling Soi's hand as she spoke.

"I love you."

"You already said that," Soi whispered.

"I know. But I could never say it enough. Not after what I did. But I promi-"

"Please… don't. I can't stand being promised to, not anymore. I'm sorry," The younger woman interrupted, a depressing look in her eyes. She took an interest to the floor quickly, trying to avoid Yoruichi's gaze. She didn't know if her former mistress's eyes showed anger, guilt, or sadness. She didn't know. And she didn't wish to find out. However, be careful what you wish for; it might come true. Yeah, well this phrase apparently hated Soifon. Yoruichi released the creamy hand of the captain and instead went to grab her chin, firmly but gently. She made Soi look up at her, but the stubborn captain refused to meet her gaze.

"Look at me."

Soifon could not disobey the command she was given. She tried; however there was no escape from Yoruichi. Nothing could ever change the fact that Soifon was once the Shihoin's servant and guard, but nothing would _ever_ be able to deny Soifon's loyalty to Yoruichi. No matter how poorly the goddess was to treat her, or if she made her cry, or if she neglects and leaves her again, Soifon will always be Yoruichi's.

When Soi lifted hereyes to look into pure gold, she saw nothing but love and determination, and her own reflection staring back at her.

Time froze.

Now the second time tonight, nothing made a sound and not a thing moved. Even Shunko didn't move nor did she speak but her fluttering eyes suggested that she is becoming tired. She did not notice their mothers's intense moment that was unfolding above her and was focusing her sleepy attention to the bright full moon that was visible through the window.

"I'm sorry," the purple-haired goddess whispered, tears once again building up in her eyes. "I'm never leaving you again. Ever. Not you and not Shunko. Never again."

"Yoruichi, I-"

The cat-like woman shushed the one whose chin was in her possession. Both silver and gold went hazy as the two women stared one another in the eye. Yoruichi tilted Soifon's head and pulled her closer, careful not to disturb the drowsy Shunko in her other arm. They were mere centimeters away when Yoruichi paused and took in the beautiful features of the woman before her. She was glad that no one was interested in Soifon. Most are turned away by her cold demeanor and attitude toward others. Her independent ways and harsh way of living aslo doesn't help either. However, her battle skills, talent, and knowledge are also known throughout Soul Society and some soul reapers take a liking to the strict captain. However, none of them knew her like Yoruichi Shihoin did. Not a single one of them have ever seen the true beauty of the Captain of Squad Two. They couldn't see past the wall of ice the young woman put up. But Yoruichi could melt that ice with a single look. This is how the goddess wanted it. No one else should know Soi's beauty, for only she is allowed to see such a sight since Soifon is hers.

Yoruichi stared into the captain's stormy grey eyes and felt a sudden urge rise in her. Leaning forward, the taller woman inched her face closer to the smaller. Soi immediately thought the goddess was attempting at stealing a kiss in the moment, however, Yoruichi's mind was not on Soi'd lips. The Goddess of Flash leaned in and rubbed her nose against Soi's, contently closing her eyes. The small captain's face burned at the Shihoin's affectionate touch, feeling the soft mocha skin of her nose linger on her own cream one. After a minute or so of affectionately pressing her nose against hers, Yoruichi's attention moved to Soi's cheek and then began to brush her cheek and nose against it. Soi loved when Yoruichi did this for she took this as a 'marking my territory' type thing. She felt as if she belonged to someone for once in her life. She gave a smile, closing her eyes and hesitantly began to return the gesture but still letting her goddess do most of the tender rubs and brushes. Unbeknown to the women, the baby was falling more and more into drowsiness in her older mother's arms, yawning and rubbing her tired eyes with her clumsy little hands. Her eyelids began to flutter and her soft coos had gradually come to a slow stop. The shunpo masters had noticed this absence of sound and directed their attention back to their daughter and witnessed quite a sight. Shunko's eyes gave a final flutter before closing, the golden eyes now hidden from sight. Her breathing became even and labored, definitely falling into a peacefully deep sleep. Both woman watched intently and gave breathy laughs at the adorable sight.

Yoruichi leaned down and placed a feathery kiss on the little one's cheek and carefully placed her baby back into the crib. Soifon took the white blanket and covered Shunko's lower half of her body. She lingered for a second or two, running a delicate finger on the much smaller hand, tracing different but soothing patterns on the fragile skin.

"Goodnight, Shunko," she said quietly.

"Goodnight, little one," Yoruichi whispered. She did not wanting to leave her baby that she literally just met. No, she wanted to stay in the room all night long with Soi at her side, silently watching over the sleeping baby.

The two women leaned against the side of the crib, gazing dreamily inside. They were both lost in their own thoughts and imagination. There could be a violent was occurring right outside and they wouldn't even notice; their thoughts had engulfed them and their consciences. However, Soi was interrupted from her reverie by her goddess.

"Her spiritual pressure is amazingly, not to mention abnormally, strong. There's no doubt, with us teaching her, she'll be one of the most amazing soul reapers in Soul Society!"

Looking over, Soi saw that a huge, proud smile took up the most of the tan features of the Shihoin. It was true, the baby had an immense amount of spiritual pressure and with the right control and training that the two women would give her, Shunko would be a phenomenal shinigami. Yoruichi just couldn't get the thought out of her head. Shunko- her daughter- going down in history with herself and Soifon!

"Maybe she'll be a lieutenant. No, a captain! She'll be just like us, controlling a whole squad with a firm hand. She'll be the greatest, respected, and worshiped! I can see it now…!"

Soi couldn't help but laugh at her lover's rant on the future. She knew her daughter is destined for greatness- she's the daughter of the Goddess of Flash and herself, one of the most ruthless, strongest captain in Soul Society. There was also no disagreement that the little one- once grown - will be fast. She'll definitely be a quick one and be up there in the ranks with her mothers in speed.

"You know," Soi chuckled, "she's going to be quite the hand-full when she gets a little older. Running around everywhere, causing trouble; she'll never sit still. Soul Society better get ready or it'll end up in ruins."

Yoruichi throws her head back, letting out a loud laugh, but not too loud," Yeah, she'll be a hyper little devil! Ha, maybe she'll have the ability to change into a cat, too. That'll make everything worse for us but easier for this trouble maker."

"True, yet it's comical that everything that will cause trouble, she'll get them from you."

"What? Aw come on, she won't get _all _of my mischievousness! Besides, if anything, I think she'll get your cute little blush and shyness," a teasing glint in her gold eyes.

"I do not blush all the time and I am certainly not shy!" Soifon protested, a blush powdering her cheeks.

"Aw look! You're blushing right now!" Yoruichi chuckled, pointing a finger at the smaller woman's face. "You always were and still are the cutest thing when you blush. Well, it looks like you have some competition now," she said with a smirk, gazing into the crib at Shunko.

Soifon just smirked at the Shihoin's words. She was right though; Shunko was the most adorable thing the two women have ever seen – with her cute little nose, bright curious eyes and soft dark hair.

"She's going to be quite the heartbreaker, too. With my sexy good looks and your gorgeous, cute looks, she'll be desired by anyone who sees her."

"All the more reason to be more strict and protective of her."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I believe the both of us will be pretty strict with her. But, she'll still find ways to find trouble."

"Yes, she'll most likely have your sneaky and tricky ways as well."

"Why is she going to get all of her negatives from me?"

"I wouldn't call them negatives, but she'll have most of your… qualities."

"Qualities?"

"Yeah."

Silence filled the room. A second later, the two women burst into a fit of muffled laughter with their hands on their mouths, trying their best to be quiet. They were definitely failing though. After their laughter had died down and they wiped the tears from their eyes, Soi and Yoruichi began to make their way out of the room, saying one last "goodnight" to the sleeping Shunko. Soifon blew out the candle.

They silently slipped out of the room, inching the door close until it was only open a crack and began to walk to the bedroom Yoruichi originally woke up in. The walk to the bedroom was silent, but not at all awkward. Yoruichi reached over and laced her hand with Soi's, enjoying the warm feeling she received. Soi welcomed the gesture, blushing a little at the feeling she too got and squeezed her lover's tan hand. The duo arrived at the oak door of the room and pushed it open. Soifon pulled Yoruichi by the hand into the room with a shy yet confident smirk adorning her features. Yoruichi, at first, was truly surprised at the younger woman's daring move, but afterwards was generally excited. Not that she thought Soifon would just jump to do 'that', but the thought of it made her animal side begin to show. Her canines got sharper, her violet hair seemed to get fluffier; messier and her eyes began to get a predatory glow to them. And all of this seemed to happen in a matter of seconds. However, the goddess had to control her instincts with all of her willpower.

_No Yoruichi! Not tonight. Just be patient and calm down. You're being such a pervert, immediately thinking that Soi would be hinting to do 'that' of all things!_

Sitting down on the comfy bed, Soifon looked up at Yoruichi with a pleading type look on her face. The goddess, taking this as an invitation, leaned forward and captured the captain's lips with her own. The kiss started off loving and emotional, but quickly evolved into a passionate, heated. Yoruichi ran her tongue on Soi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Soi reluctantly allowed entry, which resulted in a battle of dominance between the two. Yoruichi eventually won and the animal began to rise within her and took control of her, much to the repugnance of her conscience.

Using her weight, Yoruichi pushed Soifon on her back. They never ceasing their actions as the two wrapped their arms around, caressed and stroked one another. Moans and sighs of satisfaction were awarded to each other and sounded out into the room. Yoruichi hovered above her little bee, running and lightly scraping her fingertips and nails up and down Soi's still-clothed sides, making the younger girl shiver in delight and gasp. She let one adventurous hand begin to explore the heated, creamy skin of the younger woman's stomach, traveling north. The other hand went to the girl's hip, which she gripped and used her thumb to apply pressure to the bone, thoroughly massaging it.

On the more receiving end, Soi felt as if she were on cloud nine. Feelings of pleasure and excitement ran through her veins. Fervor began to pool in her lower stomach and thighs as Yoruichi continued with her administrations. Her mind had gone fuzzy as her goddess left her lips and started to trail kisses down her neck and throat. She let out a gasp in response and entangled her hands in Yoruichi's thick violet hair. The cat-like woman gave an animalistic growl as Soi scratched her scalp, running her hands and fingers through the mesh of hair. She went back to her assault on Soi's neck and began to lick and nibble the sensitive skin of her lover. She gave her collarbone lavishing tender kisses and bites before making the journey back up her neck. She sucked and nuzzled spots that she noticed Soi was sensitive at on the way up, being extra attentive to those spots. Small mewls met her ears when she traced the shell of the pale woman's ear with her tongue. She then bite down, causing Soi to whimper and tighten her grip around her goddess's neck, attempting to pulling her warmth closer to her own. She never wanted to release her hold on the tan woman. Nothing in the whole universe could possible deprive her from her former mistress except for Yoruichi herself.

And that was her greatest fear.

What if the Shihoin decides to leave again? Leave her all alone? Leave Shunko? Soifon couldn't possibly raise Shunko alone while running and leading Squad two and the Stealth Force. It was impossible! Not to mention the everlasting pain she would feel each wakeing moment of her life. She almost couldn't bear Yoruichi leaving the first time, therefore what would happen the next time? She hated to think about the subject, but she could not deny that it had ever entered her mind.

_No…I can't go through that again. Not another century alone in the caliginous dark without my radiant sun to illuminate my world. She can't just come and go like the seasons, right? She must have realized that she left nothing but misery and agony for me to drown and suffocate in for a hundred when she returned. Now that Shunko's here, would leaving even occur in her plans for the future? Would she leave me again - me and Shunko; all alone. No. I know firsthand what it feels like to be abandoned and alone- the pain and suffering- and I will not allow that to happen to my daughter. She needs to stay! Oh, please Kami never let her leave me!_

When Soifon snapped out of her thoughts, Yoruichi had taken off the younger woman's top (it now lying in a corner of the room where it was thrown) and has long been caressing and placing hungry, frantic kisses on every inch of exposed creamy skin; from her neck to her hip bones. The goddess moved quickly and wildly, not wanting to waste a single second away from the silken woman trapped in her protective, longing embrace. Her breathing was heavy with lust as she returned her lips to Soi's. Their hot breath mixed and it tingled on each other's face as their lips were mere centimeters away. Yoruichi saw the haze in her lover's silver eyes and the passion that swirled within them; this only fueled her internal, animalistic fire. When their lips met again, both of the women's libido skyrocketed. Wild passion erupted and surged controlled their bodies. Yoruichi's dominating style and animal instincts and Soifon's obedient and submissive ways toward her goddess made the whole situation agree wonderfully and more erotic. The goddess broke the passionate kiss and trailed sloppy, swift pecks down the smaller woman's body. Yoruichi nudged a knee between the younger woman's thighs, straddling one of them. Her fingers trailed down the porcelain skin of Soi's stomach, lightly tickling the sensitive skin, and stopped at the hem of the black shorts. Desire clouded her judgment as she was just about to take off those shorts and throw them to join Soi's shirt when a hand stopped her. She paused for a second or two, staring at the hand and then looked up. Soifon was gazing at her goddess with not just a look of lust, but of one of love. A smile adorned her lips as she spoke in a whisper.

"I love you."

The animal retreated from Yoruichi as the words were spoken. She returned the loving gaze and smile as she inched inched her face closer to the other woman's. Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss, the two embracing each other lovingly. Yoruichi then placed her lips close to Soi's ear and pressed her cheek against hers.

"I love you, too, my sweet little bee. I love you more than you can ever imagine. And I love our baby. I love you two so much."

Tears welled up in both of the women's eyes; however, they were both joyful and sad tears. Yoruichi began to gently nuzzle and rub her cheek against Soi's, never wanting this moment to ever end.

"Please… never leave me again. Don't leave me alone again. I don't know what I'd do without you. Lady Yoruichi, just… please don't go," Soifon sobbed, tears now running down her cheeks. When Yoruichi felt the tears, she pulled away from Soi's cheek and stared the girl straight in the eye.

Soifon, at first, thought she had just ruined everything. Yoruichi was going to leave her, now. Maybe this time she won't come back. She thought the Shihoin would be cross and angry with her that she would accuse her of thinking about leaving and was just about to receive some form of punishment – whether if it's physical or verbal. She prepared herself and closed her eyes tightly, her face scrunching up. But nothing came. She had no choice but to open her eyes when a few seconds of silence went by. As soon as she saw the golden-eyed goddess, the older woman embraced her as hard as she could. Soifon felt tears on her head as Yoruichi hid her face into the captain's dark hair. Soi returned the gesture and snuggled her face into the goddess's tan neck, inhaling the scent that she loved so much. The Shihoin's shoulders shook as she cried silently in her lover's hair. A few minutes of silence went by until Yoruichi spoke.

"I will never… leave your side again. Not yours… and not Shunko's. I'm so… so sorry for what I did in the past. I can't even begin to image… what you've gone through, however I want to make things right. From now on I'll always be here for you. Nothing will ever separate us. Our family. Noth-"

"Lady-"

"Hold on. I know things won't just be dandy in our lives; so many bad things could happen. However, I know that if we tried, we could have the best possible lives with each other and raising our daughter to be amazing and succcessful. And… and that's why I-I… I want to ask you to… marry me."

Yoruichi saw Soifon's eyes widen in disbelief in the darkness. Tears once again filled up in those silver orbs and leaked down her cheek. Yoruichi quickly reacted and began to wipe the captain's tears away. Her offer was going to be rejected; she knew it. How could Soifon love the person who tossed her away like an old toy without even a reason why? She ruined the younger woman's life and how she lived it. Thanks to her, Soi was a cold, heartless person who didn't give a damn about anything or anyone. She's the reason why the captain had no social life and did not like to have friends. She's the reason why all she did in her days is train, do paperwork, train her subordinates, yells and glares at them, and trained. She the reason behind Soifon training until she nearly passes out from exhaustion each and every day and why she harbors multiple wounds on her petite, yet strong body. Yoruichi will now never really make amends with Soi and will never get to see her or Shunko again. Her heart sank down into the pits of despair to never be recovered and seen again.

That is, until Soi's grip around her neck tightened, pressing her face deep into Yoruichi's neck. Yoruichi felt tears on her skin as Soi cried and she also felt the smaller woman wrap her legs around her waist, clinging to her.

Confusion filled her mind. Is she saying yes? Or maybe no and just giving her one last hug before telling her to leave?

Soifon pulled back a few moments later and looked up at her lover.

"So, is that a yes?" Yoruichi heard herself ask as she watched Soi's face brighten as she smiled.

Soifon answered in a sentence; however, the Shihoin could not hear her. In fact, she couldn't hear anything. The calls of nighttime creatures had ceasedand the cool breeze's soft whisper had stopped. A frown made its way to Yoruichi's brow. What happened? Did time just stop, or was it just her?  
"Soifon?" she asked, yet she could not hear herself talk.

_What's going on? What happened to the sound? Why can't I hear?_

Soi saw panic find its way onto her lover's face and she, too, frowned. The captain's lips moved, no doubt asking what's wrong, but no sound met the goddess's ears. Yoruichi began to frantically look around, trying eagerly to find out what was happening, but to no avail. This only scared Soi more as she untangled herself from their embrace and sitting up. Soifon, once again, tried to speak to her but still nothing reached the Shihoin's ears.

_Had I gone deaf?! No, it can't happen so suddenly. It's probably just a side effect from being knocked out._

Yoruichi tried to calm the captain, trying to reassure her that she was fine. However, the goddess noticed that Soi was now beginning to mouth over and over again "what".

_Is it that she now can't hear me? Something's wrong, so terribly wrong. _

Yoruichi then took Soi's hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs against the smooth skin and tried to calm the worried woman down. Confusion filled their eyes as they clung to each other, trying to see if they could wait out the silent storm together. They sat there for minutes, hours even, in silence. That is, until Soifon shot back against the beds' headboard as if she were shocked. Her usually cold silver eyes were wild and erratic as they stared at Yoruichi's hand. She looked like she had just seen a terrifying monster or ghost. Following the younger woman's gaze, she looked down at her arm and jumped. She was translucent. Looking at the rest of her body, she concluded that she was the ghost Soifon saw. She watched as Soi reached out a hand to touch her. Yoruichi nearly cried out like Soifon had when the captain's hand went straight through her. She didn't understand! What was happening?! She was just like a ghost; things behind her could clearly be seen through her and anything she touched went right through her. Soifon, with her back still against the headboard, had a hand over her mouth and had tears drenching her face. She was just as confused as Yoruichi. She was just about to respond to her lover's proposal and this… this had to happen. What was going to happen to her goddess? Would she be stuck like this forever? She needed answers quickly and closed her eyes, thinking for a solution. When she opened her eyes, thinking Unohana would know what was happening, she looked over at Yoruichi.

Her heart nearly broke right there.

She watched as her goddess slowly began to fade away. The apparition of her lover began to diminish right before her eyes and she could not do a thing to stop it. Yoruichi, too, noticed this frightening event and wildly stared at Soifon, who appeared to be screaming and crying out to her. Multiple times the younger woman tried to grab a hold of the woman, even though she knew it was fruitless. Yoruichi also began to reach out to her lover and screamed and yelled for her. Soon, Yoruichi was almost a slight blurry image, which caused distress in both of the women who were silently screaming for each other.

All of a sudden, Soifons whipped her head toward the door and looked back and forth between her fading lover and the door. Yoruichi figured that Soifon's screams had been heard by Shunko and the captain heard the little one's wails from down the hall. She knew that Soi desperately wanted to comfort her baby, however, she was disappearing before her and she was aware that the captain didn't know if she will ever see her again. Suddenly, Soifon unexpectedly shunpoed out of the room and the more father away from the room she got, the less wails of a newborn reached the goddess's ears. Yoruichi suspected that the woman had left in a panic with Shunko, leaving her to face this queer problem all alone. The woman sat back down on the bed, looked down at her body, and watched as she slowly began to fade away into nothing.

**At the Fourth Division**

Captain Unohana had just decided to go back to bed after hours of gazing at all of the full moon's glory. The night sky had looked particularly miraculous that night. All of the universes stars shone bright and strong, dotting the sky in such alignments that made wondrous pictures for the whole world to see. The moon's light cascaded down in a silver stream and illuminated the night. Every object that had the privilege to bask in the shower of silver had a glowing aura to it, which as a whole, made the perfect scenery for a perfect night to sky watch. However, the busy captain was beyond tired and the peaceful night had helped her gain drowsiness. The captain rolled down the covers of her bed and slipped in, pulling the quilt up to her shoulders and closed her eyes, expecting to fall down into an undisturbed slumber.

A cry from a distance made Retsu's eyes shoot open. The wails got increasing louder until they were right outside her bedroom door. By this point, the woman had sat straight up with her senses keen and aware. Then, the door began to bulge inwards with the efforts of someone trying to get in and the sound of desperate, swift rasps reached her ears.

"Unohana! Unohana, open up! Please!"

_Captain Soifon?_

Recognizing the sense of urgency in the young captain's voice, Unohana rushed out of her bed and opened the door. Soifon held a screeching Shunko in her arms as she herself cried. The fourth division captain was bewildered; she had never witnessed the younger woman cry at this extent. Yes, she was the one to truly see what exactly the girl went through after she was abandoned by Yoruichi Shihoin and how she helped her with her stress, hurt and get through her depression, but this sort of agony she saw on Soifon's face was beyond anything she had ever seen. Tears were literally flowing down her red stained face and she was tightly clutching her daughter to her chest. Pain and fear was written all over the usually brave and strong captain's face with her breath uneven and she coughed and choked every few breaths. Unohana pulled Soifon into the room and placed firm, yet comforting hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Soifon what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Uno…Uno-hana, Yo- Yoruichi! She's disappearing! Fading away! Please you need to help! Please," the captain wept, trying to talk through her tears, loss of breath, and Shunko's screams. Retsu knew she was the only person that Soifon would ever ask help from and clearly this was a dire situation -life or death, otherwise the stoic captain would never even consider asking for assistance from another being. Then another thought hit her, Yoruichi. Oh, she had knocked her lights out when Soifon went into labor. However, she did feel bad when she realized that the soon-to-be mother would have to go through the birthing process without her lover's hand to hold or the older woman's reassuring whispers and encouragement. But now, this is happening? The woman was apparently disappearing?

Without another moment of hesitation the fourth division captain spoke, "Come, we must hurry," and then shunpoed away with the younger captain leading the way, shielding her wailing child from the chill of night.

**Second division; Soifon's quarters**

The two captains came to a halt at the door of Soifon's bedroom with Unohana ahead of the younger woman. The door was already ajar, so she pushed the door open all the way and swiftly entered the room. Both of them braced themselves, ready to witness the horrendous scene that Soifon vaguely described.

Yet, there was nothing to bear witness to.

There was no fading away Yoruichi anywhere in the bedroom. At the very sight of the clearly vacant room, Soifon fell to her knees with an excruciatingly intense sob. She held her newborn closer to her chest as she cried loudly, screaming her lovers name and incoherent sentences into the silence. Unohana looked around the room as knelt by Soifon's side, placing her arms around her petite, weeping figure. She did not know what to make of the situation nor did she know what to do. Would the Shihoin reappear soon? Ever? For now, she just tried to calm the young mother down with reassuring words of wisdom.

The two women in the room seemed to be oblivious to Yoruichi who was kneeling right in front of Soifon. She was trying to reach out and take the younger woman into her armsand speak to her; telling her that she was right here and not gone forever. But not words exited her mouth and her touches would not even be considered touches. All of her attempts of contact with her lover were useless as action would go straight through the weeping woman. There was nothing she could to show the captains that she was in the room. This frustrated the hell out of Yoruichi. What was going to happen? Was she doomed to be invisible and silent for the rest of her life, watching her love raise their child from the sidelines?

_No! This can't be happening! I cannot go on watching from a distance, unseen by all! What's happening?! No! I just got my dream life; it can't be taken from me like this! Soifon! Shunko!_

Yoruichi continued to watch Unohana trying to calm Soifon who was crying harder by the second. She was abandoned, again. Once again, there was no evidence of the woman's being or departure. Since the news of being pregnant with her former mistress's child, she was exhilarated and beyond any point of happiness she had ever felt in her life. And now, her sun was gone. Again. Yes she had Shunko, yet that made it all the more harder. Everyday Soifon will look into her bright, curious gold eyes and her thoughts and would immediately be reminded of her goddess. All of the mischief the little one would cause and since Kami hated her so much, Soifon would have to witness her morph into the same black furred, golden eyed cat like her other mother had always used to do. All her life, the captain knew her life was cursed with tragedies, catastrophes, and misfortunate events and this just proved the fact over all over again.

"You promised," Soifon screeched into the room, "You said you'd never leave me! You lied again! Yoruichi, please come back! I love you, please! I need you! She needs you! Please!"

Soifon was beyond sanity in her agony. Unohana had taken the crying Shunko into her arms as Soifon now laidon the floor in the fetus position, screaming her lungs out. Unohana used an arm and pulled the crying woman into her lap. She used her free had to stroke the woman's hair as and at the same time, tried to calm the cranky baby in her arms. The mother of Soul Society understood why the woman was like this and knew she would never recover. Not this time. Nothing will ever be able to repair the woman's broken heart.

Yoruichi knew this, too. She watched her in despair lover and her upset baby in Unohana's embrace. She desperately wanted to be the one holding her family. Soifon would forever hate her for leaving; disappearing once again from her life. However, this time, this was not her decision to make. Yoruichi felt tears sliding down her invisible cheeks as she witnessed her family scream out. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see this. She couldn't bare watch as her loved ones suffer. She wished she could just open her eyes and everything will be fine and just the way it was an hour ago. But, none of her prayers would be answered. Not today or any other day. She still heard her child and little bee's cries in the darkness, however, they began to fade like they was a growing distance between them.

Opening her eyes in confusion, she saw that her world was blurry. Yoruichi's eyes grew wide as she frantically looked around at the newly painted painting world that had water poured on it. All of the colors of everything around her began to melt away to black. Soifon, Unohana, and Shunko still moved as their color pallet was replaced by black until only their outlines were vaguely visible. Yoruichi screamed and reached out for them but to no avail. In seconds, her world was nothing but a black hole that swallowed her future dreams whole with no hope of ever getting out.

Finally tipped her head to what used to be the ceiling, her golden eyes filling with tears. She bared her clenched teeth and finally let out an audible, loud roar of sorrow into the darkness. The time the cry lasted was unknown to the woman, but once it was finished, and all the air had escaped her lungs, she collapsed. On her side, the normally bold and proud Shihoin wept. The tears seemed to never end as she laid there in a timeless space. She could have laid and cried for minutes, hours, or days even; she thought and had no concern for anything accept for the cause of her misery. A stabbing sensation plunged into heart every time she inhaled or exhaled. The object kept digging deeper and deeper into her internal organ. The pain caused Yoruichi to place a hand on her chest and she immediately jumped at contact. Sitting up, she raised a tan hand to inspect it and saw it drenched in liquid crimson. The pain increased at the sight as she looked down at her blood drenched chest. Her cloths were bathed in blood, all of it. A wound on the left side of her chest bubbled up and leaked blood. The cat-like woman's eyes were wide with fear as she felt her heart begin to shut down and slow. It skipped beats every so often and it sent a shockwave of pain rippling through her body like a miniature seizure.

_Bum-bum….bum- bum….._

_Bum._

Clutching her wound through her cloths, her breath caught in her throat for her respiratory system began to weaken. Gasping for air she laid leaned over, shaking violently.

_Bum…bum…bum_

_-um_

Yoruichi was at the point that she could no longer breathe. Air wouldn't enter her lungs. Her injured heart throbbed as it stopped for fifteen seconds until it began beating again. She was dying. And the goddess knew it.

_Bum…._

_Bum._

She was desperate for air, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Air was not a welcomed guest in her lungs and the tan woman felt her body give up on her. Everything stopped operating. It hurt. Excruciating pain shot out from her lungs and heart, rushing to every part of her body to make everything share the pain.

_It feels like my heart is being torn out of my chest. It hurts, so bad. Why is all of this happening? What's wrong with me? Is this… is this how Soifon felt when I left the first time? Now? After I just promised her that I'd never leave her side? It feels like shit. Day after day of pain. I now know what it feels to loose someone. Two people. _

She felt her brain shut down and knew she would be dead in seconds. Through the pain and tears, she began to count the seconds.

_One._

She closed her golden eyes for the last time.

_Two._

Her last thoughts were filled with a smiling Soifon holding a sleeping Shunko.

_Three._

Her breathing stopped.

_Four._

Pain.

_Five._

A blinding white light.

_Six._

Nothing.

Yoruichi shot straight up in her bed, screaming with tear running down her face. She was covered in sweat as well as her cloths and sheets. Her breath was frantic as she drank in as much air as her lungs could hold. A knock at the door caused the woman to almost jump out of her skin.

"Yoruichi? Yoruichi are you alright in there? I heard you scream."

Yoruichi. Not Lady Yoruichi, just Yoruichi. It was not Soifon. Urahara? She was at the Urahara Shop? A dream? It was a dream? No, a nightmare. A wave of relief washed trough her body, but a second later, sorrow rolled in and racked her body and mind. Placing her face into her hands she wept. Her tears blurred her vision and a sob wracked her vocal cords. Her dream was shattered and ripped from her grasp. She didn't have a baby. She didn't have her little bee's love. She never even confessed her love. All she had was her title. Yoruichi Shihoin, the Goddess of Flash, former captain of Squad Two, and former master and mentor to Soifon.

"Yoruichi? Yoruichi, I'm coming in," the sound of the doorknob turning reached Yoruichi's ears.

"Go away, now! Don't come in," she growled through clenched teeth, lifting her face from her hands that were now covered in salty tears and glaring hatefully at the door, like it was Kisuke's fault that her dream was not reality.

Yet, when you think about it, it kind of was his fault.

"But, Yorui-"

"You bastard! Don't COME IN! Go the hell AWAY!"

With that, the doorknob was let go and she heard hesitant footsteps go down the hallway and after a few moments of silent, a door closed. Now that she was alone to wallow in her grief, Yoruichi returned her tear stained face to her hands. Soifon didn't love her. They weren't in a relationship and they didn't have a perfect baby girl. It was all just a part of her fantasy that she knew would never come true. Clearly life and destiny were not kind to her. She would never be able to live her dream life; not after her history of heart and promise breaking. She wouldn't be trusted by her little bee nor would she ever have the chance to make things right between them or ever hope of having a life like the one they had in her dream.

Because she blew the chance once she left Soifon alone; all by herself with no one to call a friend.

Yoruichi wept for hours on end. Thoughts came and went; all of them relating to the cause of her misery. The goddess had never acted in this manner before. The feeling of suffering and sadness was foreign to her, however the witty woman knew that even though she will eventually stop the emotionally out of control acts, she will always carry the stabbing pain with her.

Tears had stopped flowing down her tan features as she wept herself dry and her breathing began to even out. Lifting her face from her hands, she sat up in bed, ignoring the pain she felt from staying in such an awkward position for a long time. It was early dawn; the sun just rising over the city buildings in the distance. The sky was like a beautiful painting. Pinks, reds and oranges mixed and shaded the sky that highlighted the light purple clouds. Streaks of sunlight came through her window and reached out to touch her face. She welcomed the warmth, closing her eyes and leaned into the light caress. With a heavy sigh, she opened her eyes and watched the sunrise. Soifon had taught her to appreciate the lovely morning event. But, that was years ago, a whole century plus some years. Never again will the two ever share such a moment.

_That damn dream! No, that nightmare! It mocked me; tricked me! _

The sun was high up in the sky by the time she came out of her reverie. Yoruichi got out of bed, got dressed and ordered him to send her to Soul Society. She needed to speak with a certain little bee.

I know I know. It's a sucky ending; wait a sec, it was altogether a sucky story. Yes I'm aware that there are many typos because I literally had no time to reread and revise, but it was just stuck in my mind that it needed to come out. Well I congratulate and applaud everyone who read all of this crap from beginning to end and I apologize to disappoint you. Thanks for reading and I promise to write better stories. Thanks.

-Huntress


End file.
